


"I'm fine," "No you're not."

by atl_chey



Series: Pack mom Stiles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Beta Liam, F/M, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Liam, I think I covered all the tags, Insecure Liam, Liam Dunbar Needs a Hug, Liam has depression, Liam ignores everyone, Liam is struggling again, M/M, Oblivious Scott, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Parents Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Protective Theo Raeken, References to Depression, Sad Liam, Scott McCall is a Bad Alpha, Scott is a bad dad, Stiles is a bad mom, stiles and Theo are desperate, this is 11 pages in google docs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atl_chey/pseuds/atl_chey
Summary: I'm back bitches, lmfao even though it's been 15 hours since the last oneANYWAYSLiam is hurting, and the only one who cares is theo until it's too late





	"I'm fine," "No you're not."

**Author's Note:**

> it obviously didn't end up the way i wanted it too, but in all fairness, my depression was really bad when I finished this, but my depression is always bad, sorry! i feel like this is a trigger warning, but idk, so take it as you will
> 
>  
> 
> If you feel this way, or know someone who does, please talk to someone,/talk to them, you are NOT what the voices inside your head call you. Not what they say you are, or for how you feel. I love you guys, be safe!
> 
> also, this is set BEFORE the last one i uploaded with theo and and liam bonding

Stiles was going to kill them all, that’s if Derek didn’t get to them first. Suspension from school until further notice. All of them. Theo, Liam, Nolan, Mason, Corey, Charlie, they even managed to drag Cora and Hayden into it. Cora is now no longer allowed on school property. Stiles was going to skin them alive, one by one, and let them suffer.

If it wasn’t for fucking Brett, the asshole, none of them would be here, in the principal’s office. He got away, he didn’t get in trouble, but he did warn them this was a bad idea. Stiles swore the moment Charlie stepped into the house, they all corrupted him. 

“Mom’s gonna be so pissed,” Nolan whispered, he had moved in with the pack a week after Christmas, crying and pleading to Stiles that he wouldn’t hurt any of his babies, and now here it was the end of January, and the only thing that’s gotten hurt is Mason’s ankle. It wasn’t much, just a bad sprain, and it wasn’t Nolan’s fault, so he considers that a win.

“This was Liam and Mason’s idea!” Charlie protested, trying to defend himself, as a very pissed off Stiles came into view.

“You stuck around to help!” Liam glared at him, before cowering himself at Stiles glare.

“Outside, all of you.” He seethed, making sure to look especially disappointed at Hayden for letting them think and follow through with such a plan. He didn’t care how much of an ass their Chemistry teacher was. He didn’t care how much of an asshole Finstock was. This was beyond okay. Dragging Cora and Hayden into it? Derek was gonna have a bird.

“Mr. Stilinski, as you may have heard, they are all suspended for three weeks. Cora is no longer allowed on school grounds. They will be allowed on school grounds to collect and drop off homework. If they are caught on school grounds without being permitted, they can face being expelled.”

“What’s the damage?”

“Mr. Barron needs new school supplies, seeing as they flooded the classroom with what we’re not even sure of, and Coach just needs to get a life. The kids just tore up his classroom. Like you used to on mischief night.”

Smiling sheepishly, he nodded. He cost the coach a new desk once because they couldn’t put it back together. His dad was so pissed. He was grounded from Scott for almost a month. Worst month of his life if he had to be honest. But this wasn’t about him, it was about his little delinquents.

“Mrs. Cyrus, with all, do respect, I’ll keep them all in line over the next few weeks. Please don’t hesitate to call.” Stiles smiled and said goodbye to the principal. She was a great woman, just exaggerated punishments. 

Stiles said nothing as he walked out of the school and towards the car. Surely if he wanted to say something, he would’ve said it. They would’ve heard him. But Erica was tagging along since her last class was canceled, so Stiles was positive she’s lecturing them.

He said nothing as he climbed into the car, and drove home. Said nothing as they got out and he followed them into the house. But oh, the minute the front door slammed shut, Stiles let them have it. Corey tried sneaking off using his chameleon ability with Mason and Cora, but Stiles was too smart for them.

“I mean, I don’t know where you three think you’re fucking going, but I know damn good and well it’s not upstairs.” He seethed, taking little Claudia out of her car seat, and adjusting her to his hip.

“Seriously Corey? Trying to get away? Bringing Mason and Cora with you?”

Corey looked ashamed, and Cora just flinched. She could feel the bond of blood from her brother to his mate. Feel the pack bond circulating through her veins, more than she would’ve admitted. Blood before family she supposes.

“I can’t believe any of you!”

“It was Liam’s idea!”

“When isn’t anything Liam’s idea?”

“HEY!” Liam screeched trying to defend himself and failing miserably.

“Go to your rooms. Derek will be home, and so will Scott, and it’s honestly best if you just fucking listen and don’t try anything. I’m too tired to fucking deal with any of you, and honestly, you’ve all just pissed me off, and if none of you just get out of my face, no one's gonna like what I have to say.” Grumbling they all started to disappear off to their rooms, watching as most of the pack that was home from college snicker. 

Theo sighed following Liam into his room. Liam was upset and scared, and Theo didn’t like that very much, so he decided he wanted to comfort him. He’d just have to sneak out before someone realized he wasn’t in his own room.

He got grounded once for seeing Liam after he’d gotten in trouble for not doing his chores. Liam felt bad and offered to do Theo’s dishes for the week. Theo was so proud of Liam though, he went almost a whole month without getting in trouble. He got better medicine, he learned to control his shifts, again. He wasn’t lashing out anymore, and Stiles was thankful because they couldn’t afford Liam to be expelled from school. Stiles was surprised none of them were expelled this time.

“Liam,” Theo whispered, after a few minutes. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine, it’s like I live to disappoint. It’s fine, I’ll get my punishment, make it up to mom, and the whole thing will repeat itself.” Theo could smell the salty tears that were running down the boys face.

Here’s the thing, Liam  _ hated  _ crying,  _ hated _ anyone seeing him cry, especially Theo. Liam also  _ hated _ disappointing Stiles,  _ hated to  _ disappoint anyone, and absolutely  _ loathed _ when he disappointed Derek or Scott. Which happened to be a lot recently. He managed to get his behavioral issues under control, but now he was failing classes, he was benched for the season. Stiles didn’t know what was wrong with the kid. No one knew he didn’t even open up about what happened with his issues last month.

Stiles remembered when it started though. Remembers Liam locking himself in his room for a good day after Charlie was mentioned about joining. But it didn’t make sense, because Liam didn’t have a problem with Nolan or Corey and Mason moving in. Stiles remembers Liam having a tantrum after Allison admitted to thinking she’s pregnant, which she was. She was now almost two months along, and the wolves got excited anytime she let them touch her belly or got to hear the heartbeat.

Stiles couldn’t complain, they were the same way when he was pregnant with Claudia, it was annoying but sweet. Between Derek, Liam, and Isaac, they didn’t let the boy out of their sight unless they had to. Liam always used his belly as a pillow, and Isaac his side, something about being close to pack, Stiles couldn’t remember, he was tired for most of his pregnancy.

He wasn’t that way when Stiles was pregnant that’s why to him it didn’t make sense to him. Liam was fine all throughout his pregnancy, even when Claudia had an appearance in the world, he was fine. After she was born, Stiles had to fight with him to go shower or brush his teeth. Stiles would even leave early in the day and not come back until after pack meetings or pack training days so Liam wasn’t missing out anymore.

With her being four months old, and Liam finally convinced she’s fine, Stiles hasn’t woken up to Liam passed out on the floor in her room. He gave Stiles a heart attack every morning because he was just there, a deadweight. 

“Sometimes, it just really fucking sucks having one alpha, but being in a pack of two, and then a mom who constantly cares, but feels like he doesn’t at the same time, ya know?” Liam spoke up after a moment of silence.

“Now not only are you disappointing one alpha, but you’re disappointing the ‘pack mom’, that’s mated to an alpha, and everyone’s just all in one pack, and you just stick out like a sore thumb because you have issues.”

“I know how you feel, look at me, and the stuff I’ve done to you guys.”

“No, Theo, you are mild compared to me. I was kicked out of my old school because I trashed my old coaches car. I can’t control my anger. I haven’t taken my medicine in  _ weeks _ , I struggle to be important, and act like I matter when I know that I don’t. That Stiles and Scott and Derek all have bigger problems than worrying if some beta is gonna go on a killing spree every full moon.”

“Liam…”

“No, you don’t get it, I try so fucking hard to be important in people’s lives and all I ever do is disappoint them.”

“You don’t disappoint me,”

“You’re my boyfriend.” He mumbled, sniffling.

“So?”

“It’s different.”

“No, it’s not?”

“Yes, Theo, it is. You were made that way, I was bitten, and I’m still struggling.”

“Liam, it’s okay.”

“It’s not though. I live in constant fear that I’m not good enough, that they’re just putting on some act, a show.”

“Scott’s home.”

“I know.”

“Liam, if you’re hurting, who can feel it?”

“Just Scott, why?”

“But I thought-“

“We never all fully bonded. So really it’s kinda just Scott and me.”

“But Mason? Corey?”

“Nope.”

“Allison?”

“He’s not mated to her, but because of the baby, I feel what the baby does.”

“That makes no sense.”

“I know.”

The boys sat in silence, waiting for the screaming to start, or for Scott to come in the door, even Derek. But nothing happened for a solid twenty minutes. No one came for Liam. But he heard Derek yelling at his sister.

Liam heard the yelling, the screaming, and crying, the sound of Derek’s hand coming down onto whosever. But Derek never came in, and neither did Scott.

“Someone’s coming.”

“I can hear too, dummy.” Theo smiled at him as the bedroom door opened and Scott walked in.

“We need to talk.”

“I know. Mom already has my phone and computer and all my other stuff. Just tell me what my punishment is.”

It hurt Theo to see his boyfriend like this. So hurt, and broken. So used to this at this point. It hurt Scott to see his beta like this, so hurt, and so depressed. He didn’t know what happened, or what was said.

Scott should’ve seen the signs. He always smelt the depression, the anger, the hurt, and sadness wafting off him for weeks, but said nothing, fear of it being a breakup. He must’ve missed when Theo’s and Liam’s scent mixed.

“No, Liam. About this. Pack, and how you feel, and Stiles is coming up here.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not.”

“Theo please leave,” Stiles spoke softly, entering the youngest beta’s room.

“No.”

“Theo.” Liam pleaded.

“I’m not leaving you.”

“Fine, then sit and shut up, let us talk.” Stiles glared, pulling out Liam’s desk chair.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Liam you are a shitty liar, I can literally hear your heart buddy,” Scott spoke. “You smell like depression, and it’s gross.”

“Why are you acting out all the time?”

Looking offended, Liam spoke. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes, you do. I know about the medicine.”

“Okay fine, so I stopped taking it, big deal.”

“Yeah, Liam, it is a big deal, you can’t be doing this buddy.”

“I don’t like taking it, mom.”

“That’s what you said about the last seven medicines we had you on.” Liam just glared at the alpha, it wasn’t his fault.

“Liam, talk to us.”

“No.”

“Fine, then I’ll call Derek in here, and you can explain to him why you’re acting out.”

“I’m not acting out!”

“Yes, Li, you are, and it’s not healthy.” Scott pleaded. “Just talk to us, we’re not gonna get mad, we just want to help.”

“If you don’t talk, then you’re excluded from the pack until you do.”

“You can’t do that!” Theo argued, ready to defend his boyfriend at the ready. Forcing himself to stop from going after Stiles at this very moment.

“Theo, get out.”

“No, you get out! All you care about is getting him to talk, and yet no one questions on his chemosignals that you all monitored Stiles for. None of you pay attention to him, nor does anyone notice the little things about him, and you only know about his medicine because you counted them this morning!” Theo flipped out.

“I trusted you!” Liam screamed, shoving the boy.

“I’m sorry I’m sick of seeing you hurt, and from what you told me today, makes me want to kill them. None of them get it, and it bothers me how they all say they care when they don’t!” Theo yelled back.

“Theo drop it, please, it’s fine, it doesn’t fucking matter.”

“Yes, it fucking does.”

“Liam? Is it true?”

“DEREK!” Stiles screamed, not sure of what to do at this point, had they really been neglecting him?

“Great, thanks, Theo,” Liam mumbled, furiously wiping a tear off his cheek as he stumbled out of the bedroom, and down the hall, unsure of where he’d go if he didn’t run into Derek first, he didn’t even know where he was.

“Liam!” he heard someone calling after him, but he didn’t care, he wanted to go home, with his mom, and his step-dad, and be away from the pack.

“I can’t fucking believe any of you, and you call yourselves alphas? Great people you are.” He heard Theo yell at whoever was currently in his room.

Once he was out of the house, he ran, he couldn’t see that well, but he ran until he was out of breath, all the way to his house. Seven miles away from the pack, on the outskirts of town, and Liam couldn’t be more grateful to be away from them. He couldn’t disappoint them anymore, and by being here he wouldn’t. Running up to his room, he was thankful his parents weren’t home. Slamming and locking his door, he flopped on the bed and cried himself until there were no tears left to cry. He laid like that for a while, before getting up, and going over to his desk, and turning on the computer. He still had one at home, but he’d kept his laptop at the pack house. He never really used this anyways.

Once it was on, texts flooded through, as well as missed facetime audios. What did they think, that he would turn his computer on if they had his phone? They were right, but Liam wouldn’t ever admit to it. He had texts from almost everyone in the pack, except Theo. Which was weird, because the boy cared more about him than he himself. Unless they took everything they possibly could from Theo.

“Liam, you home?” His mom’s voice sounded from the other side of his bedroom door.

“Yeah, mom, I’m home.” his voice was strained, but he doubted that she’d be able to tell that.

“I’m making dinner, you staying?”

“Yeah.”

Reading over every message, he only got sadder, and then angry. He couldn’t let them get to him like that. Liam knew better, he let Brett get to him like that. He didn’t want to be like that again. He scoffed as he played over every voicemail that was left. Most of them were from Stiles and Scott, they even got baby Claudia in on it, and she cried, and babbled away. It broke Liam’s heart, but he couldn’t care right now. It was so obvious to them.

He stayed away for three weeks, someone had even been by to drop off his phone and computer, but Liam didn’t open the door, waited until they left. He wouldn’t even open the door to Theo, or Claudia. The pack was relentless with calling him and texting. Stiles would text him goodnight every night, and wished him a good day, despite Liam not answering him back.

He didn’t know how it would work now since they all were able to go back to school, but maybe he could convince his mother to let him stay home an extra day. He had turned in all his work, made sure that the answers were correct, and took his time, showed his work, and his teachers were impressed, even the principal. He just wasn’t ready to face the pack. He wasn’t sure how they’d react to him after his episode, but he didn’t want to find out either.

He just was gonna suck it up, go to school, avoid the pack, and come home. Was gonna have a snack, and sleep off the day before doing what he had to do. Then, of course, repeat the whole process all over again until he was ready to face the pack. He could avoid them at practice because he was benched anyway, so he could just skip out, and catch holy hell the next day. But nothing mattered to Liam anymore, he was numb and felt empty, but of course, no one exactly had to know that but him. He was a firm believer in avoiding your problems until they go away, and that was something Liam did best.

He arrived at school on time, and went straight to his locker, thanking the gods that the pack wasn’t there, but they were always late, so Liam counted that as a win. He grabbed the things he needed and headed off to the first period, and waited. Waited for the pack to show up and that they did, two minutes before the late bell rang.

“Boys, not surprised, take a seat.” The teacher spoke, as they all slowly began taking their seats, Theo sitting next to Liam. It was biology, and the only class Theo could fuck around in, but Liam apparently wasn’t having any of it and ignored him. He saw him texting Scott and Stiles out of the corner of his eye, but he wasn’t there enough to care to see what they said.

“Liam,” Theo whispered. “Please.” He begged.

“Leave me alone.”

“Just talk to me.”

“I’m fine, Theo.”

“Mom and dad are proud of you, and they miss you, and Clauds doesn’t sleep at night anymore,” Theo whined.

“Go away, Theo,” Liam whined aloud as the bell rang after what seemed like forever.

“Let me know you’re okay.”

“Obviously I’m fine if I’m here aren’t I?”

“Yeah, but, it’s been three weeks.” Theo pouted, following him around.

“I can go longer.” The boy simply stated walking into a classroom he was thankful none of the pack had.

“Liam?”

“What?” He groaned.

“Principal’s office, please.”

He didn’t do anything! He did all his work, turned it in, showed up on time for class, he swears if this has to do with Theo, he was going to strangle the boy. Sighing, he got up, taking his bag and walking out of the room and down the hall. Mumbling incoherent words as he rounded the corner and saw Stiles and Claudia.

“Liam, you forgot your lunch.”

“I don’t pack lunch, Stiles.”

“Theo said you were fine, but we wanted to make sure, and I thought if I brought Claudia over to see a glimpse of you, she’d calm down.”

“I’m fine, Stiles. I have to get back to class.”

Stiles wasn’t going to lie, that hurt like a fucking bitch. Liam’s never called him Stiles, always mom. It was foreign, and out of place, Stiles hated it, it didn’t sit well with him.

“Can you just- can you come hold her?” He whispered, but the wolf still heard him.

He sighed, closing the distance between them, taking Claudia out of Stiles' arms, and bouncing her slightly. Kissing her head as she grabbed ahold of his fingers. He missed her, as much as he’d hate to admit it.

“She hasn’t been sleeping since you left. She refuses to sleep. She likes your room though. She fights with Theo and your bed. She’s kicked him out of it, but she’s also shared with him.”

“Has she eaten?”

“Yeah. She argues with us a lot. She screams for you at bedtime.”

“I have a closet full of clothes that help Theo sometimes.” He mumbled, holding the baby closer to him.

“Come home, Liam.”

“No, not right now.”

“Li, please.”

“No, Stiles, I have class.” He grumbled, handing the baby over to Stiles, and walking away from them.

Little did anyone know that it would take another month before Liam finally decided to go  _ home _ . But everyone knew nothing would ever be the same. Liam even admitted that he only came home for Claudia, but Scott knew the boy was having trouble controlling his shifts again. But no one had to know he sat outside Liam’s bedroom window every night. He was a horrible alpha, he didn’t know his own beta was hurting.

But they were fine, they were gonna get better, they were gonna be a happy family again, Allison was nearly four months along, she was glowing, and the baby was finally settling back down. Scott tried to attempt to make Liam feel guilty, by saying the baby was restless while he was gone, but Liam just glared and huffed, stomping upstairs.

It wasn’t his kid, he wasn’t the alpha, only a beta, a bitten one at that. But Derek said that Liam was still pack and that it worked in weird ways, but Liam didn’t understand, and just shook his head and walked away.

“Glad to have you back, Dunbar.” Isaac smiled at him.


End file.
